


Late Night Rambles

by romansilver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I do not ever shut up, M/M, almost put this under the wrong pseud that'd be a disaster, remind me never to format on the mobile website, wowza I love McCree, you get no context
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romansilver/pseuds/romansilver
Summary: It's 3 AM, and McCree tells Genji about the place he grew up in. It's a bonding moment, of whatever. Jesse's not exactly sure what that 3 AM conversation was, but he knows it was worth every minute to hear Genji laugh.





	Late Night Rambles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mattholomuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattholomuse/gifts).



> This is actually a orecursor to my Hanukkah gift for my friend Matt!!! I love you Mattholomew, and I hope you enjoy this fic. I wrote it at 7 AM in two hours because I couldn't get the idea out of my head, and if that doesn't describe me, I'm not sure what will.

Jesse thought of Genji, once in a while. Jesse would consider them friends (former friends?), or at least as much of friends as you can be in a government run underground organization. But what Jesse knew was that he was fond of the cyborg, and now, years after they had seen each other, Jesse was finally, kind of, just maybe, admitting to himself that he... might have felt something different.

_Once, Genji had been gone for two weeks, having stormed out, frustrated and angry, body overheating with unrestrained fury. It was summer, the stifling heat of July, and Gabe joked that he could see the grey hairs Jesse got from worrying. Jesse denied he was worried, told Gabe that Genji could take care of himself, but for all of Jesse's... talents, he could never lie to Gabe. The man was like a human like detector._

_Jesse knew he wasn't fooling anyone, from their looks, how occasionally his team members would come and rest a hand on his shoulder, promise that Genji would come back. But Jesse knew, for all his jokes, Gabe was thinking the same thing. Genji was violent, and reckless enough to destroy himself without a place to channel his energy._

_Genji had "announced" his return by dropping right onto Jesse at 3:30 AM. Jesse had put his gun to Genji's head in a split second, surprising even Genji with his reflexes. "Years of danger will do that to a fella," Jesse explained, and Genji nodded. "You are putting yourself in needless danger by leaving your window open," Genji said, as if he was someone to lecture others on putting themself in needless danger. Jesse bit back that response, instead settling for a shrug. "It's hot," Jesse said. Genji huffed, and Jesse guessed he was rolling his eyes._

_"Didn't you grow up in a desert?" Genji asked. "Hey now," Jesse had replied quickly. "Don't ya know New Mexico's like one big mountains with smaller mountains on it?" Genji cocked his head. "I must confess I don't know much about New Mexico," he said, and Jesse smiled despite himself. His life in New Mexico was hell, and he wouldn't ever go back to live there, haunted by the road behind him, but he had fond memories of the land itself, even if they were tinted with bitterness._

_You wanna learn?" he asked Genji, and Genji shrugged. "If you do not mind telling me, I would." "Anything for you," Jesse drawled. The thought that passed between them, that of Jesse's... painful experiences in the state, went unsaid but had enough weight as if it was. Genji was angry, violent, and out of control, dwelling in self-hatred and taking it out on the environment around him, but despite that, Genji was considerate. Behind his violent behavior was a kind man. It was endearing, really, and it made Jesse stick by Genji, crave those small moments of almost-contentment, almost-gentle, when Genji was just a little bit more comfortable. He liked spending time with the cyborg; he would admit it freely, despite the raised eyebrows and sideways looks he got from the people around him, the comments he was given, confusion typically, but sometimes laced with admiration. There was rarely distaste in their voices. They were all flawed; it was no use comparing their flaws. Jesse respected that._

_It was this near friendship that made Jesse complain only a little about Genji sitting on him, trying to subtly hide his sigh of relief when Genji dropped to sit on his floor. He frowned, his contemplation causing him to forget what it was he was going to run his mouth about. Genji seemed to notice this, and prompted Jesse with a question: "what do you mean by a mountain with mountains on it?"_

_Jesse smiled a weary smile. "Ya see," he began, "New Mexico's lowest point is about 2500 feet above sea level. At least, close to that. I forgot the exact amount. Been a long time since I thought about it." He sighed deeply, and Genji gave him a gentle touch on his arm, no more than a tap. "I'm fine," Jesse said in response. "Well, Albuquerque, our biggest city, it's about 5000 feet above sea level. Ain't much of a city, if we're being honest. Place has been abandoned for years." It was true, the war had recked the once vibrant city, leaving only broken buildings, the standing walls covered in incomplete, faded murals._

_"I used to go there," he told Genji. "When I needed to get away. I'd hitch a ride on the freight trains." There was a sign there, a red and yellow roadrunner standing over the name "Railrunner." Jesse used to shoot at the sign until he could hit the eye square on. The sign was riddled with bullet holes from his attempts._

_"The street I got off on was called Central. It was actually part of Route 66." Genji tilted his head again. "The same one we go to during escort missions?" he asked. "The same one. More wrecked though. Glass everywhere. Cut up quite a few boots walking in that place, but I liked the city anyway. The quiet gave me time to think, ya know?" Genji nodded. "I understand," he said. "Quite a lot." Jesse reached out and patted Genji's head. "Did you just pat my head?" Genji asked, sounding affronted. Jesse shrugged. "You gotta come closer if ya want a shoulder pat," he said. Genji did that huff that meant he was rolling his eyes, but moved forward anyway. Jesse tried to smother a smile, but knew he failed when he could feel Genji's glare._

_Well, there was this movie theater across the street from the station. I used to go there to fuck around. One time I tried a drink from the refreshments section." "How was it?" Genji asked. "I got sick for a week. Had to stay in Burque. I got iver it, of course. I've got a powerful immune system." "You wouldn't have had to stay if you had not done that," Genji replied. "Hey now, I never said I was a smart fella." Genji huffed, his shoulders shaking slightly, steam billowing out of his shoulder vents. If he tried hard enough, Jesse could convince himself it was a laugh._

_"The place was filled with bars, strip clubs, the like. Ritzy hotels that woulda been so expensive you'd have to be ridiculously wealthy to even go to the restaurant. I saw the menu once. $30 for a piece of salmon." "A big piece?" Genji asked. "Genji, there ain't no restaurant in the Southwest that'll give ya a piece of salmon larger than your hand." "Then why go?" Genji asked. "If you barely get anything to eat?" "Don't ask me. I ain't ever understood rich people's bullshit." Genji almost laughed again._

_"Then, around 5 blocks from the station, the scenery changes so much you'd get whiplash. You ever seen pictures of the suburbs?" Genji nodded. "It was probably like that, in the old days. Houses so stereotypical it'd make ya weep. Except for the cop cars." "Cop cars?" "Yeah. All over the place. I ain't know what was going on in that neighborhood, but it almost felt like the plot of a cheap horror flick." Genji just hummed. "I'll watch one with ya later," Jesse said. "They're so bad they're good. Gabe would never admit, but he finds them funny too." Genji didn't reply immediately, and Jesse worried he had said something wrong. "If you'd like," he added. Genji nodded. "I would, thank you."_

_"If you walked further, you'd come across a big river. I crossed over once or twice, but never stayed long. Didn't like walking so far. It doesn't seem big, but it ain't something I'd traverse on foot. Not to mention I didn't like looking at the graves on the side of the road. Or the car crash wrecks." "We're there many?" Genji asked. "You bet your ass. There ain't no worse drivers than in New Mexico. They'll mow you down if you're in their way." "New Mexicans don't seem very considerate," Genji said. "Unlike you." Jesse cracked a smile. "Thanks," he said. "But I don't think I'm much better, with what I do."_

_"Well," Jesse said, quickly changing the subject. "A few times I borrowed an ambulance," he said. "An ambulance?" Genji asked, incredulous. "Yeah. Those things can run forever without filling up." He waited, unsure if he should go on, but Genji tilted his head. "Why?" he asked. "To go further south," Jesse said. "There's a city down there... well, more of a town. Named after some old game show. It had hot springs. Nice and relaxing, but the water tasted nasty as hell." "And why would you taste the water?" "I slipped on a towel and fell in," Jesse said, embarrassed. "I ain't ever said-" "You were smart?" Genji finished. Jesse pouted, faking offense. Genji laughed this time, a real life. Well, more of a slight chuckle, almost silent, but it left Jesse dumbstruck._

_"Jesse?" Genji asked, snapping Jesse out of his stupor. "I'm fine, sorry. Some guy gave me his old pickup truck when I said I was going east." "It was not abandoned?" "Nah, only Burque was. The town's much smaller though. The people who wouldn't move out. No one wants to be in New Mexico if they can leave." "I see." "Well, if you went east of there, you'd come across this park. White Sand Dunes." "Were the dunes white?" Genji asked. "They sure were," Jesse replied. "Ain't no fun to get lost in." "Did you get lost in them?" "Genji, I'm a fool, but I ain't that much of one." Genji did his almost laugh. Jesse was almost disappointed, but he knew any sign of amusement from Genji was to be treasured._

_"Well, even further east is this place called Carlsbad Caverns. It's this big underground cave with the stalagmites and stalactites. At sunset, the bats that live in the cave come flying out. It's really cool. It feels special, almost, seeing it, and wandering the caverns. You can almost feel how empty the state is. Everyone down south has already been or didn't want to go, because the place is abandoned." "Oh. It sounds very interesting," Genji said. "It was pretty cool," Jesse said. "If you wanna be in a weird cave listening to water dripping from the ceiling."_

_"And in the far southeast, there's this city called Roswell. Apparently like 100 years ago some aliens landed there. Except it was actually just a military fuck up. They've got an alien museum though." "Do you believe in aliens?" Genji asked. "Yeah, I guess." "Why?" "Well, with a universe as big as ours, isn't it a bit narcissistic to assume we're the only life forms?" "A fair point." "Also I think they're cool," Jesse admitted. Genji laughed again. "Me too," he admitted, and Jesse grinned._

_"You wanna hear my alien conspiracy theories?" He asked, and Genji sighed. "Another time," he said. "I have kept you up long enough." Jesse suddenly felt weariness set in. "I suppose," he said. "But it was fun. Even if it was mostly just me rambling." Jesse was suddenly aware of how much he had talked._

_Genji stood up, so quickly he looked like a blur. "Thank you, McCree," he said, quietly. "I enjoyed this too. I like listening to you talk." Jesse grinned. "I'm glad, because I do love to run my mouth." He stretched his arms over his head. "We should do this again," Jesse said, suddenly anxious about Genji's response. "I would like that." Genji said. "Goodnight, Genji," McCree said, already losing himself to sleep. "Goodnight, McCree. Get some rest. Commander Reyes will not appreciate you being sleep deprived." Jesse groaned, and lost himself in sleep to the quiet sound of Genji's faint almost laughter._

Jesse smiled fondly at the memory, sitting atop a building in Madrid, watching the sun set over the city. He was reminded of that memory by the city of Madrid in New Mexico, a tiny town on the back route to Albuquerque. His thoughts shifted to Genji. He hadn't heard anything about Genji since he became an outlaw. Genji hadn't contacted him, and Jesse didn't expect him to. He didn't even know how Genji could, with McCree on the run. So all he could do was hope that Genji was okay, and, just maybe, had made peace with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I live in New Mexico fellas.


End file.
